Star Crossed
by Silva Bramley
Summary: Trapped by Orochimaru for several years, it’d seemed to be forever since he’d held a girl in his arms, let alone kissed one. It was like taking that first sip of water after walking through a desert for a month." SuiIno, Oneshot.


**Title: Star Crossed**

**Summary: "Trapped by Orochimaru for several years, it'd seemed to be forever since he'd held a girl in his arms, let alone kissed one. It was like taking that first sip of water after walking through a desert for a month." SuiIno, Oneshot.**

**Dedication: To my Mom who always comes through for me, even though she doesn't get on fanfiction and will never see this. XD**

**Comment: I was catching up on Naruto and I just fell in love with Suigetsu. Upon looking for SuigetsuxIno fics, I was disappointed to find no stories under the romance genre, so I decided to write my own. Geez, I dunno who I want Ino to end up with, because I like so many different couples. ShikaIno...SasuIno...KibaIno...NejiIno....GaaIno...now SuiIno. Whatever am I to do?**

Suigetsu was floating down the river, doing some scouting for Sasuke, when something caught his attention. And the something that caught his attention was a purple-clad, well-formed butt poking out of an overflowing flower bed near the bank.

The women that the nice butt belonged to seemed to be looking for something, Suigetsu noticed as he climbed out of the water and stood behind her. She had long blonde hair that hung over her shoulder and obscured her face as she searched, studying each flower carefully before moving on to the next. He had been standing behind her for close to thirty seconds when she noticed his shadow looming beside hers and reacted as a shinobi should, jumping to her feet and readying to form a jutsu.

"What were you doing?" Suigetsu asked, taking in her luminous blue eyes, her long blonde hair, her exposed, pale stomach, and her royal purple ninja attire.

Her eyes darted to his giant sword and then back to his face, she observed him warily and hesitated before answering. She ignored his question and asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious," Suigetsu answered. He held his hands up to show that he meant her no harm, but she didn't relax at all. "It looked like you were searching for something."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at him, but she seemed to see no danger in telling him, "I'm looking for flowers."

"Flowers? Well it seems like you found a whole bunch," He said, jokingly gesturing to the flower bed behind her.

She sized him up with a dubious look on her face, as if she was wondering if he was being serious or not. "I was looking for certain types of flowers. Ones that could be used for medicine or poisons."

"Sure, I knew that," He said.

There was an awkward silence as they both waited for the other to say something, Suigetsu relaxed and smiling while she was tense and wary.

"Look, if I was going to kill you, I would have done so in the thirty seconds it took you to notice me standing behind you," Suigetsu said as he took a step towards her, starting to feel annoyed by her careful responses and rigid stance.

"Well, how do I know that you don't want to take me alive for information?" She asked, regarding him with a cocky expression.

"And what information would I want from you, huh?" Suigetsu smiled as her expression temporarily fell, surprised at his response, before reforming as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, how would I know what kind of information you're after? I don't even know who you are," She said. A soft breeze gently bent the flowers ground-wards, and their heavy scent filled the air around the two shinobi before the wind died down and the flowers sprang back up at attention.

"I'm Suigetsu," He offered, holding out his hand to shake. She smiled, her caution seeming to fade as he looked at her expectantly, and took his hand.

"Ino," She replied. They shook hands, but neither let go when it was the usual time to do so.

Suigetsu pulled her closer and said, "You have beautiful eyes. They remind me of the ocean."

"That's what you say to all the girls, I'm sure," She said, but blushing all the same.

Thinking of Karin, quite possibly the bane of his existence, he shook his head. "Nah, I think that's the first time I've said that."

This appeared to please her greatly but still she said, "Then you probably complimented them on something different."

"Geez, why don't you just take the compliment? You have beautiful eyes, and I meant it," He scolded her good-naturedly. She looked down at their still linked hands, and realized, with a flash of embarrassment, that they were standing awfully close.

The embarrassed and almost timid look on the otherwise confident, which he judged she was usually from her demeanor and clothing, women was a priceless sort of cute that gave him a strong urge to kiss her. She was highly attractive and Suigetsu wasn't one to deny his urges.

He let go of her hand and pulled her into a kiss. Ino, at first, was very surprised, he could tell from the tensing of her shoulders and the lack of response. But, once she got over the imminent shock, she started to respond and Suigetsu was thrilled to discover that she was a very adept kisser.

Trapped by Orochimaru for several years, it'd seemed to be forever since he'd held a girl in his arms, let alone kissed one. It was like taking that first sip of water after walking through a desert for a month. After a few moments of heated kissing, though, Suigetsu wanted more and his hands drifted to her buttons.

Ino was unwilling for more and she pushed him away as soon as she realized what his intentions were. "I barely know you!" She exclaimed, a bit breathless from kissing.

"So?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not easy!" Ino huffed, crossing her arms indignantly.

He couldn't resist repeating, "So?"

Ino gave him a look of mixed disbelief and exasperation as she plopped down on the ground and laid back among the flowers. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Suigetsu regarded her with bemused curiosity, until she opened her eyes again and invited him to lie beside her.

"I think that cloud watching only passes as suitable entertainment under the right circumstances," Ino said, smiling as she looked up at the clouds. "My teammate loves to watch the clouds and does so all the time. I think it would get old."

"Your teammate sounds pretty boring," Suigetsu said and Ino found this pretty funny. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his arm.

The sun was warm and as they conversed lazily, Suigetsu could feel his eyes getting heavy with sleep. He had shared more than he meant to with the young woman, telling her about his imprisonment in Orochimaru's hideout and about Sasuke's plans to kill Itachi. He struggled against sleep for a long time, but eventually gave in.

When he woke up, Ino was sitting cross legged beside him, running soft fingers through his hair. He could tell from the position of the sun that he'd been asleep for around a half hour.

"Did you have a nice rest?" She asked. She messaged his scalp gently and it felt heavenly. If Suigetsu had been a cat, he might have purred in contentment.

Wondering how he survived all that time stuck in the hideout without the opposite sex, he sat up and pulled her into his arms again. "I did," he said before kissing her again. He just couldn't seem to get enough of her.

"Come with me," he said, feeling reckless, as he pulled away. She was nearly speechless with his new development.

"I can't," She said, shaking her head.

"Sasuke might not be happy, but I'm sure I could work things out," Suigetsu pressed, unwilling to let this women slip away.

"You…you should leave," Ino said, unable to meet his eyes.

"What did I do wrong?" Suigetsu questioned, confused at the sudden change.

"Nothing, I just…," Ino paused, clearly having difficulty with how to word her thoughts. "When you were sleeping, I sent word to Konoha that you were here with me. We have been given the order to report any sightings of team Hebi."

"You sent word…," Suigetsu repeated weakly, bewildered.

"I'm sorry! They should be here soon, so you'd better hurry! Tie me up with chakra strings and make it look like you escaped," Ino said, pushing the said strings at him.

"I could just kill them…Sasuke dislikes when I do that, but I could. I would for you," He said.

"No. No, just tie me up and go! Hurry!" Ino said. He wanted to argue more, but he could tell from the look in her eyes that she would have none of it, and he wouldn't want to draw attention to Hebi, so he gave in and tied her up.

He had melted away into the water just seconds before the first Konoha Shinobi burst out of the trees and onto the riverside.

---

"Ino!" Naruto said, dropping to his knees and untying her. "What happened?"

"He sensed you guys coming, tied me up, and escaped," Ino said. The rest of Naruto's team didn't appear in the clearing until Naruto undid the last loop.

She retold her story once more to Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Kiba, and Hinata, the six man team Lady Tsunade had sent in response, who gathered around her.

Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata, and Kiba remained to search for Suigetsu, to try and catch him before it was too late, while Sakura and Sai stayed with Ino.

Sai was there, protecting them in the case that they would be attacked, while Sakura checked Ino over for any injuries.

"You look sad," Sakura observed. "What's the matter? Did he do anything to you?"

"No," Ino said, "He didn't. He didn't do anything."

She hoped he got away.


End file.
